De la tierra al cielo
by Lluvisna
Summary: Todo era un desastre ahí, el único lugar en donde Petunia tendría algo de paz y tranquilidad sería en las alturas. Era un Halloween muy desastroso.


**Algo corto creado por una fan con los personajes de la tierna y sangrienta serie Happy Tree Friends, esa que es producida por Mondo Media minishows y cuyo creador principal es Kenn Navarro, luego están todas las demás personas que hacen la existencia de la serie posible.**

 **Nota: Todo ocurre en un Universo Alternativo en el cual los personajes son humanos.**

 **Personaje principal: Petunia.**

Petunia tenía catorce años y ocho meses con una semana de edad para ese Halloween.

En la tarde esperó en una plaza a su mejor amiga: Giggles.

La vio llegar con una gran sonrisa, era algo característico de ella, aunque se escuchaba algo triste pero lo dejó pasar. Si sonreía era porque estaba feliz.

Fueron juntas por una calle que conocía, era donde vivía Pop, quería ver la decoración de ese año, el hombre se esmeraba en decorar su casa, las decoraciones del resto de las casas eran horrorosas en el buen sentido de Halloween. Eso era un problema y a la vez no, lo primero era porque le daban bastante asco las decoraciones, esas extremidades en los patios, arañas en las ventanas, líquidos asquerosos en las caras de los demás como parte del disfraz.

Pero en ese día, en ese único día le miraba el lado positivo a su obsesión con la limpieza y el orden: Se asustaba más, sonaba ridículo y cualquiera pensaría que era un problema completo, pero lo era y no. Caminar entre todas esas personas con mascaras espeluznantes y ropas rasgadas, con olor a sudor por estar entre muchas telas y maquillaje mal hecho le erizaban el cuerpo, eso era perfecto para lo ocasión por lo que al rato de asustarse se ponía feliz, cualquier persona la asustaba por lo mal hecho del disfraz y luego ella sonreía, la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo y era fantástico.

Todos esos niños, los adolescentes, los adultos y los ancianos, prácticamente todos celebraban Halloween en ese lugar maldito que regala muertes horribles y nuevos días para las personas. Es que todos querían ser felices y distraerse de las muertes.

Se detuvieron en la casa de Pop para admirar el decorado, no estaba en casa pero eso no las desilusionó, después de todo la casa de veía espantosa y el cadáver colgado en el árbol era increíble.

En un momento una persona disfrazada de caballero montando un caballo y empuñando una espada apareció de la nada y un camión se volvió loco por tratar de esquivarlo.

El camión se llevó a Giggles.

Ella desde el suelo vio como el pie derecho de su amiga se atoró en la llanta trasera del vehículo, vio también como era arrastrada dejando un leve camino de sangre.

Las personas gritaban, corrían, se empujaban aunque todo el asunto haya pasado, simplemente seguían por el miedo a morir, podían morir, cualquiera, eso era un augurio de que cosas malas pasarían para los que estuvieron cerca.

Petunia soltó unas lágrimas viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido el camión con Giggles.

Se preguntó la razón, se preguntaba el por qué de eso, ellas dos estaban felices recolectando dulces, no hacían nada malo. ¿Por qué tenían que morir tan jóvenes? Era una pesadilla vivir en ese lugar. Sintió como la empujaban las personas y la volvieron a tirar al suelo de donde se había levantado, detestaba el suelo, era asqueroso, estando ahí le pisaron un tobillo y la mano, su calabaza de dulces estaba toda aplastada y los dulces ya no eran comestibles, trató de levantarse pero no le dejaban y cayó otra vez al suelo cerca de un regalo del caballo.

— ¡No! — No lo soportó, se levantó como pudo y no se dejó derribar, se acercó a un poste de energía de madera, se abrazó a él y miró a su alrededor: Era un infierno.

Las personas gritaban, los autos tenían que frenar abruptamente, los dulces caían y eran pisados, todo a su alrededor era un caos.

Pero ella no quería ser parte de eso, quería vivir, quería respirar calmadamente y desacelerar los latidos de su corazón, queriendo alejarse de ese infierno tensó los brazos y escaló.

Era difícil, pero lo lograba, se resbalaba un poco y le dolían las extremidades por la fricción, pero estaba segura de que cuando llegara a la cima todo estaría bien, el resto estaría sufriendo y ella desde arriba vería todo sana y salva.

— ¡Oye niña! — Ignoró ese grito creyendo que era para alguien más — ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Te vas a lastimar! ¡No seas irresponsable! ¡Baja! ¡Queda toda una noche por la cual vivir! — Con todos esos gritos se decidió a mirar abajo encontrándose con que tres adultos la miraban, pero siguió con lo suyo.

— ¡Es peligroso! — Gritó una mujer.

Lo logró, esquivó los cables con maestría y estaba en la cima, estaba en la tranquilidad absoluta. Su plan era esperar ahí lejos de todo el caos para disfrutar el cielo, el viento, ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo.

Después de estar un rato respirado profundamente se dio cuenta de que los gritos eran distintos, había muchas exclamaciones y palabras en vez de solo vocales. Miró hacia abajo y vio a varios adultos; hombres y mujeres, escalando, queriendo llegar a la cima en donde estaba, ese pedacito de cielo donde se encontraba. Era una escena muy terrorífica, esas personas escalaban usando sus disfraces de demonios, muertos vivientes, momias, monstruos en general, sus manos con sangre que no se sabía si era real o falsa manchaban la madera y la llamaban con voces de penumbra.

Una mujer estuvo a punto de tomarle la pierna que no estaba herida pero Petunia le pateó la cara casi sin quererlo realmente, vio como cayó sobre un espectador y ambos quedaron agonizando en el suelo lo que hizo que las personas se asustaran y corrieran otra vez, se empujaban y gritaban como poseídos por una fuerza invisible. Un hombre trató de alcanzarla, la joven se abrazó las piernas pero por eso casi cae y escuchó como el adulto le pidió que tuviera cuidado prometiéndole que los dos bajarían vivos.

Pero ella no quería bajar, quería estar ahí.

Quería estar ahí arriba, sin muchas posibilidades de morir, estaba mejor arriba que abajo, las personas que pisaban la tierra eran salvajes y con miedo no tenían consideración por nadie, por lo que no, la propuesta de bajar sonó linda pero para ella eso sería lo peor en ese momento, lo mejor era estar donde estaba y quedarse ahí hasta que todo abajo estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo como para vivir en paz.

Se trató de alejar y el hombre la trataba de alcanzar, debajo de él otra mujer le hablaba a ella y estiraba una mano, debajo de ella muchos adultos subían.

Petunia terminó por agarrarse de los cables queriendo alejarse de ellos y de un salto lo logró, estaba lejos de su alcance, pero esa sensación de triunfo no duró ni un segundo pues lo cables no la soportaron y ella cayó, aparte, el poste lleno de adultos cedió a un lado por el peso y por un auto que se descontroló por las personas que corrían.

Los cables la alcanzaron antes de que tocara el suelo y fue electrocutada, pero ella alcanzó a sentir el dolor del impacto contra el suelo y también como fue aplastada por el poste y los adultos que también fueron electrocutados.

Por ese incidente la energía de todo el lugar se fue dejando todo sumido en la terrorífica noche.


End file.
